othertitlesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Holy Grail Wars of OT
The Holy Grail War of OT ---- The Holy Grail War of OT is a message board game inspired by the Visual Novel Fate Stay Night and was originally created by ManoktheChicken out of his boredom. The game was officially started on September 23, 2009 and as of November 27, 2009- there has been a total of two finished heaven's feel. Introduction -- Though the game's rules are altered and improved every new heaven's feel, several rules remain within the system. In all of the Grail Wars, the game involves 14 Player participants who are regular posters in Anime: Other Titles. As the game begins, the 14 participants will be divided into 7 teams and will engage in a free-for-all battle against each other in cities modeled after OT. Players are divided into two roles, namely Masters and Servants. Each team is provided with a secret board in a remote message board for communication. The admin account to the message board has been passed from ManoktheChicken to MusashiExtra. Masters are magi whose main role is to support and plan for their servants, they are issued command spells which allows them to command their servants with absolute authority. As of the Second Grail War, the Masters have been provided with abilities based on a master's central theme. Essentially, Masters in the second war were divided into their own "classes". Meanwhile, Servants are powerful anime characters who are bounded to their Masters through the use of the aforementioned command spells. Servants are powerful beings who are nearly impossible to be defeated by mortal men, and therefore other servants are usually required to eliminate them. Servants are divided into seven base classes: Saber- Saber classes are characterized by their strong abilities in melee combat. This class usually wields close-range melee weapons like swords or axes. They are known to be the most magically resistant class. They are considered to be one of the most versatile classes because of their wide array of abilities. Archer-Archer classes are anime characters who specialize in ranged combat. The 1st and 2nd Archers were capable of sniping from across the city. Since Archers excel in ranged combat, their known weakness is close ranged fights with tougher servants. They possess a form of magical resistance though not as powerful as the Saber class. Lancer-Lancer classes are anime characters who wield long-ranged melee weapons such as spears. They are an agile class though they possess less physical strength and endurance that the Saber Class. Their magic resistance is second only to that of a Saber's. Caster-Caster classes are characters who are usually magically aligned or at least possess a form of magical energy. They are a fragile class but are capable of powerful offensive spells when left alone. A Caster's main specialty is affecting a wide-area with magic. Rider-Rider classes have a history of riding a form of beast, or a machine in their original lifetimes. They are just about as fast as Lancers and while possessing some strength comparable to a Saber. They are also known for possessing multiple Noble Phantasms. The 1st and 2nd Riders survived until the very end of the wars, probably because of imbalance issues. Berserker-Berserkers are known to be anime characters who have gone berserker in at least once in their lifetimes. They are generally hard to control in combat and are capable of dealing and taking the most amount of damage in melee fights. Multiple servants are usually required to kill one, or an indirect approach is needed. Assassin-Assassins are technically the weakest class in terms of all attributes, but they make up for this for being nearly completely invisible throughout the whole game. Assassins must be stealthy and patient, who often engage in mindgames more than direct combat. There are two main attributes in the game, namely health and mana. Health is essential for a player's survival while Mana is mainly used for spells and abilities. However, Servants cannot remain in the world once their mana drops to zero. Servant List Saber: Shana, Alexander Anderson Archer: Yoko, Train Lancer: Yuki, Stein Rider: Orange, Date Masamune Berserker: Hollow Ichigo, Rena Assassin: Hei, Robin Sena Caster: Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière ,Hayate Yagami The First War The_Holy_Grail_War_of_OT-kun The First War was a beta war, that involved weak magi as masters and therefore, the magi had no specific abilities. The battle was set in OT-kun City, which composed of 21 locations. GM- ManoktheChicken The Second War The_Second_Holy_Grail_War_of_OT The Second War involved magi who were more capable in combat, and therefore possessed much more powerful magic. Furthermore, the second war introduced the IGM system, which is a 15th player who plays the role of the war's mediator who can be visited for information in-game. GM- ManoktheChicken IGM- NversionImpulse The Fourth War The_Fourth_Holy_Grail_War_of_OT Despite being named the 4th War, the 4th War has started before the 3rd Grail War. It is set somewhere not in America? GM- Sceptile IGM- Regaro Staff: Avvil, StarfishHeat, and Dusky, who all helped with playtesting/balancing issues